Soon to be Four
by Drop of Grace
Summary: The Marauders are back in their third year at Hogwarts, when they meet Lukari Lakasse. She's a strange girl with a strange past,and they can't help but be interested. James, Sirius and Remus might have found another addition to their group, and another interesting feature in the group of Hogwarts students. Will they soon be the four Marauders? (Peter doesn't count, duh.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, to anyone who actually reads my Harry Potter Fics! Yay to you, because I'm looking forward to reading your reviews. This is my Weekend fic, so I don't really update regularly.**

* * *

It was their third year at Hogwarts- they were all thirteen or fourteen, and confident that they were going to have a great year.

Of course, the Marauders didn't know that their world was going to be turned upside down by one were the unstoppable group, and no one could sway them.

James and Sirius toppled into the train car, howling with laughter, not realizing that someone was already in the car. Remus and Peter followed more slowly, and stopped in the doorway when they saw the stranger.

"Um, sorry, could we sit here?" Remus asked, a little sheepish for his still laughing friends.

"Go ahead." They couldn't really make out who they were sitting next to, because her head was buried in a book. James and Sirius were talking about the prank they'd just pulled on Peter, and Peter was sitting bemused on the end of the train seat.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

The girl looked up, and everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence. Her eyes were mismatched, and seemed to change color. One eye was deep green, and the other a warm amber. "I'm Lukari Lakasse." Her voice had an odd accent to it, one that they couldn't place.

"What are you reading?" Lupin said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Nothing special." She hid the book behind her on the seat. "You know, if my eyes are bothering you, I can cover them. If you want."

"No, no," Remus said, hastily, shooting his friends a look. "Sorry. We just aren't used to them, you know?"

"Yeah," she said absently, turning to Sirius, who was trying to conjure a Patronus. "Do you even know what you're doing, Black?"

"Of course I do!" he snapped. "Wait. Do I know you?"

"I'm friends with Regulus."

Sirius took a while to register these words. Then his eyes widened in surprise. "Regulus has friends?"

Lukari shot him a look. He raised both hands in mock surrender. James grinned, then stuck out a hand.

"I'm James Potter."

She shook his hand, and her hands was icy cold. He jerked his hand back. "Um, sorry." He cast around for a different subject to talk about. "Uh- I've seen you. You're friends with Lily, right?"

"And Severus," she said, and her eyes seemed to assess him for a reaction. He stared as her eyes changed to grey and clear blue. "Really, if my eyes are bothering you, I can cover one so it doesn't look so weird."

James shook his head, passing a hand through his hair, then flashing a famous smile. She didn't seem impressed, and reached to take out her book again. Then she looked up.

"This is how you do a Patronus, by the way." She lifted her wand, and an enormous wolf emerged from her wand tip, then dissolved in the confined space. Everyone immediately looked at Remus, who shifted uncomfortably.

"I already know, if that's what you're thinking," she said, a little annoyed. "You guys are Animagus and Lupin's a werewolf. My brother's one too. I checked out the same book as you guys did, and saw your names in the check out card."

"Are you an Animagus?" Lupin asked, clearly unnerved that she knew what he was.

"Yes." She smiled faintly. "I got bitten by Fenrir as well."

Remus stared at her, then frowned. "I haven't seen you."

"My parents wanted me to go to a special place when I have my transformations. My brother gets violent when he changes, so I have to restrain him." She looked out the window, ending the discussion.

* * *

Once in the castle, Lukari vanished, and the boys sat down at the Gryffindor table. They heard a voice, and both turned.

"Luka!" A flash of green, white, and black flashed by, streaking towards the Slytherin table. Regulus Black sat down by Lukari, slightly out of breath. Lukari was wearing an eye patch.

"She's in Slytherin?" James asked, a little indignantly. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"I don't think that I would have either, if I was in her position," Remus said dryly, glancing over. He was trying to figure out how in the world she could be a werewolf. She was a little thin and pale, but she didn't seem as tired or weak as he did.

"Why are you staring at her, Remus?" Lupin snapped out of his thoughts to look at a questioning Peter and a grinning James and Sirius.

"Do you _fancy _her, Moony?" Sirius said, mischief already visible on his face.

"No!" Remus said, then sighed as James and Sirius bent heads to discuss. He glanced back at Lukari, who was now scowling at Lucius Malfoy, then turning to talk to Snape and ignore the Malfoy, who looked extremely annoyed.

"He's staring again."

"No, James, I am NOT! I just-"

"He denied it, so it must be true. Look- his ears are turning red." Sirius said to James. "Maybe she can help you get to Lily, huh, Prongs?"

James suddenly got a spaced-out expression on his face, and Sirius grinned again. The first-years were getting Sorted, and the Sorting hat had just finished it's song when a small folded piece of paper landed in front of Remus. Sirius grabbed for it, and James did as well. They wrestled it open, then stared at the blank piece of parchment.

_Place your wand on the top of the sheet for the people included in this message, _a line of curled script appeared on the page, _tap the parchment to speak, and the bottom of the page to destroy all exsisting copies of this message._

Then the words vanished and a line of slanted, thin writing appeared.

_Testing_

_Please reply_

-_Lakasse_

Remus hesitantly tapped the space just below the writing, and immediately, the reply he'd been thinking appeared on the page, in red and gold ink.

What is this thing?The reply appeared within an instant.

_I made the parchment based on something the teachers use. I get what you put on the parchment, and you get what I put on the paper._

_Go on, James, you can try it too._

James glanced up at the professors, who were watching the Sorting.

_**Show me how to make this.**_

_It's probably too hard for you to do._

James looked sharply up at the Slytherin table, to see Lukari calmly watching the Sorting. Under the table, she was holding her wand against a small square of parchment.

_**Moony can show me how. He's smart.**** Wait, Padfoot-**_

_Why did you flick this paper at us?_

_I wanted to see if it worked. Sev said that you guys were stupid enough that you wouldn't really understand what was going on, but I just didn't want to try it on another Slytherin, and Lily is all the way at the front._

_Did you know that M-_

Ignore him.

_Whoa, Moony, easy. Why can't I tell her?_

He's just being weird.

_Whatever. McGonagall is looking over. Don't touch the parchment._

The paper immediately disintegrated into white ash. They looked up at McGonagall, then at Lukari, who was sliding her wand up her sleeve. She glanced over, and allowed a small smile to appear on her face, as the food appeared on the tables, which James and Sirius attacked with a new found hunger. Remus rolled his eyes. They were always hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

During their first class with Slytherin that year, Lukari was strangely absent. The Marauders sat side by side in McGonagall's class, Transfiguration, listening to her talk about "switching", where you switch one feature of an object with another. When the talking finished, and they broke up into groups, Sirius shot a look at Snape, who was paired up with Lily.

"I bet he knows where she is," he says, taking out his wand and pretending to do something and setting a fire in James's hair.

"Oi!" His friend retaliated as Remus sent a blast of water into his face. "Watch, it, you two!" Then he looked over at Lily, who was trying hard not to laugh or look in his direction. Then he turned back to his friends. "I bet Snivellus does know where she is. They're friends, aren't they?"

"I don't think he has any friends," Sirius said. Remus frowned, but didn't say anything. His friends were unnecessarily rude to Snape, and even though he didn't approve of it, he was too shy to do more than voice his opinion. When he had first come to Hogwarts, three years ago, he didn't think he'd have any friends at all, or at least, he wouldn't when they found out that he was a werewolf.

But James and Sirius had been almost welcoming to him, and when they found out he was a werewolf, it didn't stop them from being his friends. They became Animagus, for goodness sakes. Now, he was still a little wary that they might not want to be his friends if they didn't think he fit in anymore.

"Should we ask him?" James looked over again, and this time, Remus shook his head, and spoke up.

"I'll do it." He stood. "I don't want you to murder him just because Lukari's not here today." As he crossed to the other side of the room, Lily looked up. She and Remus were friends, more so than Lily and James. She'd always thought that James was arrogant, and personally, Remus thought that she was right, but that it was just because he didn't understand what it was like to have nothing or not be popular and loved.

"Hello, Remus," she said. Snape stayed silent, but gave a curt nod. His black hair was down to his chin, curtaining him off from everyone else- but now it was swept behind his ears, which startled Remus. Only Lily could get Snape to actually open up to other people.

"Hi," he said, not sure whether to say hi to Snape as well, who was turned back to his transfiguration.

"Um," Remus glanced over at James and Sirius who were distracted by Peter splitting a desk in half. "You're friends with Lukari, right?"

This got Snape's attention. He turned slightly, as Lily nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Oh, well, we met her on the train," Remus continued, still unsure of how to ask his question without making it sound strange or awkward. "And I noticed she wasn't here today... so... I wondered if you knew where she is."

"I'm not sure either," Lily shrugged, "Sometimes Luka skips class and other times she's still asleep in her dormitory. I've told her not to skip class, but at times, she seems so tired that I just don't say anything."

"I was aware that Luka wouldn't be here today," Snape said suddenly. "If those idiot friends of yours wants to know, you can tell them that it's none of their business."

Remus nodded and started to turn, surprising Snape, who was expecting to be forced into telling where his friends was. Remus wasn't about to press any harder for information, Snape already had to deal with his friends, and McGonagall was giving him a look. He quickly went back to where James was howling with laughter and Sirius sat, looking cross.

"What's happened now?" Lupin asked. "And Snape says it's one of your business, where Lukari is."

"He does, does he? So he knows, but he won't tell." James asked, wiping tears from his eyes. Sirius didn't say anything. "Oh, come on, Padfoot, I was only joking. Lighten up a bit."

"What's the joke?" Remus looked from James to Sirius. James and Sirius were always picking on each other, and they were inseparable, but sometimes, it got a little too far out of hand and they wouldn't talk to each other or prank each other for a while.

"I was joking and said that Padfoot here thought that Lukari our friends was... interesting. It's what he said, and I took the advantage to pull his words out of context." James shrugged, then nudged Sirius. "You said it."

Sirius pushed him away, but there was a smile on his face. "Now I'm never going to tease anyone about liking someone again." He muttered, already forgiving James and standing.

The bell rang, and McGonagall called out their homework. Everyone was swept out of the room, and to lunch.

"Hey!" Sirius spotted his brother among the crowd. "HEY! Brother! Regulus! REGULUS! REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK! TURN AROUND! YES YOU! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! GET OVER HERE!"

People turned as Sirius shouted, and Remus sighed, exasperated. Sirius' little brother came over, an annoyed and hostile expression on his face. "What?" he snapped.

"Have you seen Lukari Lakasse?"

"You called me over here just for that?" Regulus started to turn, then faced his older brother again. "It's none of your business, anyway. Why do you want to know?"

"Just concerned," Sirius said, "she wasn't in class."

Regulus scoffed. "Concerned? You should be more than concerned. No one's seen her since the feast last night. The teachers are keeping it quiet, but they're going crazy! She just vanished."

"Snivellus sounded like he knew," Sirius said, glaring at his younger brother, and Regulus glared back.

"Who knows." Regulus said, finally backing down. "She could be in this hall way right now-"

"Are we talking about me?" Remus, James, and Sirius jumped as Lukari seemed to appear out of nowhere, beside Regulus. The boy looked unfazed, turning to Lukari, grinning.

"You ready for lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know Lukari doesn't seem like a good character, but all will make sense in time... Thanks for the lovely reviews. :)**

* * *

A lot of things didn't add up in Lukari's story- that much was true. Remus didn't think that she was being quite honest with them either. First of all, why was her brother not in school and she was? How was it possible that she was a werewolf _and _an Animagus? He wasn't really sure that that was even possible. Was it? Remus sighed as McGonagall came marching over, glaring, towards them. He should be in a class now, but since the professor had seen him, it was no use running now.

"Hey, Lukari," Sirius said, one afternoon in Care of Magical Creatures. "Are you a Metamorphmagius? My cousin Tonks is."

Lukari frowned, confused. "Since when did I say I was a Metamorphmagius?" She couldn't remember ever saying that to them. Sure, she might have lied a few times to get out of trouble, but she wasn't, really. "I mean, it would be cool, but I'm not one."

"Oh," Sirius looked even more confused than Lukari. "Really? I just got the impression..." There was an awkward silence between the two. James and Remus had gotten pulled aside, because Remus had told James about some of the ways the teachers communicated with each other while in class, and James had tried to steal it. Peter was just sitting there dumbly.

"So how is it that you look fine, even though you're a werewolf? How are you an Animagus and a werewolf?"

Lukari looked up sharply at him, then away, suddenly expressionless. "You ask too many questions. It's none of your business, what I can do. Let's just say that I am an Animagus. In a sense."

Sirius stared at her as she moved away, to work with Severus and Lily. "What?" he turned to Peter, "what did I say? Is there something I don't know? Not that you would know, Wormtail."

"Hey!" Peter said, for once realizing that he'd been insulted. Then he reconsidered. "Well, I don't know. So you're right."

Sirius sighed, little exasperated in the company of this idiot. Normally, he would have already gotten rid of people like Peter, but Remus would obviously not approve, since Remus was just like that. Besides, James was fun enough that he didn't have to deal with Peter aside from the usual scathing remark or joke on the smaller boy.

"And... we're back!"

Sirius turned as James and Remus approached. James was smiling, and Remus was frowning, the usual expressions after such encounters with professors.

"You should have seen McGonagall- I was literally going to die, I think, until Remus did all of his talking, and softened her up a bit. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without you, Moony." James said, as they arrived beside Sirius and Peter.

"Probably dead, or in Azkaban," Remus muttered, wearily, turning as Professor Sprout hurried over to give them instructions on the day's lessons.

"How was it?" Sirius asked, eager for details. "I should have gone with you! But Regulus was giving me the fish eye and he had his wand out."

"No why would he do that?" James was instantly interested, and then moved onto another topic, describing in great detail the events of their exploit into McGonagall's office.

Remus returned with plants that none of them touched, as they continued to talk. "I told you, we shouldn't have done it," he said, like he always did.

James shook his head. "No, you said we should try Slughorn's office, or Sprout's, because they would be easier to steal from."

"I just suggested," Remus protested, as Sirius started to laugh. "I don't want detention, do you?"

"That is so like you," Sirius said, cutting in, "doing everything you can to keep good grades. Don't worry, Moony. Even if _you _got sent to Azkaban - which in that case, it means it would be the end of the world- the professors will still think you're an angel."

"Not necessarily." Remus turned to his plant, but he was smiling.

That day, Remus noticed Lukari in the library during lunch with Snape. There was a spot that he like to read in, where the bookshelves separated him from the rest of the library, and now it was taken. James and Sirius still refused to step foot in the library, and made him get their books for them instead.

Remus was about to step up to Lukari, when he heard what they were saying.

"So you're telling me that someone cursed you." Snape said, his voice low, and curious. "Who?"

Remus leaned closer, as Lukari was silent for a moment. "My parents." Remus frowned, confused, as Snape sat up straight, indignance written all over his face.

"_What?" _he hissed, and she winced, shushing him.

"My parents create spells. Curses, mostly, and dark magic spells for dark wizards- most of which are in my family. They don't like me- I'm friends with Lily, and now a few more Gryffindors." Lukari paused, and then continued. "When I'm really not behaving like they want me to, they just... try their spells on me. It's not bad, most of the time, and they usually were off. But this one stuck, I don't know if it's because it's a more developed spell or something. It was an accident- my parents really do care for me, I think, they just grew up in twisted families, and so our family had problems too."

"You're trying to make excuses for the people who cursed you?" Snape asked in disbelief. "Come on, Luka. I know they're you're parents, but really, that's a little too far."

Remus was shifting nervously, trying to process what had just been said. If Lukari was cursed, it might explain why her story didn't exactly make sense, but the question was what did the curse do? Remus knew that sometimes, newly developed curses could be unstable. Maybe it let her be an Animagus and a werewolf at the same time, but Remus wasn't so sure it was as simple as that.

She could just be a normal girl, and then the curse made things different. He turned back to the pair as Lukari continued speaking.

"They're my parents, Sev, and I'm not making excuses for them. You weren't there. You wouldn't know."

"This is the curse that made you blind in one eye, right? The one that makes you sick for no reason? The one that makes your magic uncontrollable?"

"It was supposed to be a spell that made you more powerful. My parents thought that even though the spell wasn't finished, the effects would have been mild, and nonfatal. They thought it would wear off, and help them to develop the spell more." Lukari argued. "They wouldn't know that it damged my eye. For goodness sake, Sev, they fixed it! You know already."

"You're lying. What else did it do?" Snape demands, and Remus shrunk back as he nearly glanced over at where he was hiding.

"I was already an Animagus, to help my brother, I got that idea from Black, Lupin and Potter. The spell made my Animagus form...strange. I haven't used it in a while."

Snape glared at her.

"Fine! Fine! It was after I got bitten my Greyback- it was so that I wouldn't transform into a werewolf at the same time as my brother. Somehow, I can control my transformations, and my Animagus for is a wolf."

"So they mixed your Animagus with Fenrir's bite." Snape concluded, "or something like that. The spell went wrong, and damaged your eye, so they transplanted a new one- and they thought it would be the same color as your other eyes. But they figured out your eyes changed color. And so they used an eye that changed color- but now they never match. So before, your eyes were both the same color, and now they're not? Am I forgetting anything else?"

"No, you got it."

"They're developing a Wolfsbane Potion! it can calm you down during your transformation- your parents could have just waited until it was done!"

"It's a disgrace to have a werewolf in a pureblood family. It means you didn't something to anger Greyback- and Greyback is well respected in pureblood families. When my brother got bitten, my parents were horrified, and sent him away so that no one got hurt. When I got bitten, they were even more terrified. They had already started making the spell, and they were frantic and used it before I could transform at the next full moon."

Snape shook his head, and walked away, dangerously close to where Remus was hiding. After he'd gone, Lukari looked straight at him.

"I know you're there, Remus."

* * *

**Again, thanks for the reviews- at first, I looked at some of the critical ones, and was a little offended, but it shows you actually read the story, and I'm beginning to use them to write better, so Thank you.**


End file.
